Fascination
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Solo esta noche, imagina conmigo...


**FASCINATION**

_By Ly Malfoy_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Ly: **Todo lo que reconozcan, es de J.K Rowling, en realidad, solo los personajes porque algunas personalidades me parece que las cambie, es un fic un poco diferente, aparte de lo corto que está, por la pareja que hice, pero es que así se me ocurrió, y pues, así lo dejaré, abajo explico porque, una tontería lo sé pero…

**Harry: **¡LY!

**Ly: **¿Dime?

**Harry: **¿Quieres callarte y continuar? Entran en tus fics (y no entiendo porque) a leer la historia, no a verte parlotear como loca.

**Ly: **T.T Eso me llego…

**Harry:** Era la idea, así que ahora.

**Ly:** Ya, entendí… Disfrútenla. Oh, oh Antes!!! Si tienen oportunidad, mientras leen el fic, busquen la canción Fascination, de Kem, es un sountrack de la película Take my hand. Ahora si ¡**Enjoy**!

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

Viva.

La ciudad estaba viva. Llena de luces, colores… gente…

No hacía frio, pero el calor tampoco era sofocante, todo era perfecto, si lo hubiese planeado menos, igual sería perfecto, porque todo lo realmente necesario para él… es _ella_.

El restaurante estaba completamente lleno, se veía desde lejos por la cantidad de valet parking del restaurante.

Sonrió. Todo saldría bien, lo tenía perfectamente planeado.

Salió del auto, y con una seña al joven que se lo llevaría, le impidió abriera la puerta de su acompañante, en cambio, con toda naturalidad y elegancia innatas en él, se deslizo hasta su lado, abriendo la puerta ante una bella y sorprendida mujer, que con una enorme sonrisa complacida aceptó la mano que le tendían.

**-**Muchas gracias caballero**-** sonrió.

**-**Un placer hermosa dama**-** hizo una ligera reverencia que hizo sonreír a todos lo que observaban, que eran muchos, porque simplemente se veían… fantásticos.

Él, vestido de etiqueta, y ella, con un hermoso vestido de seda.

Pero nada importaba esa noche, porque como muchas otras… era solo de _ellos_.

Draco la condujo hasta la entrada, donde un poco nervioso, pidió su mesa antes reservada, y con pasos delicados pero decididos, acompañaron a una joven mesera.

Draco la ayudo con la silla, luego, para extrañeza de la mujer, la trato, comprendió y consintió como nunca antes, dejándola sumamente complacida.

La noche paso relativamente rápido, entre buena conversación, agradables comentarios, y coqueteos sin sentido, la hizo sentir tan especial, tan única, que no quería que la noche terminara.

Conforme las horas pasaron, lo noto un poco nervioso, pero era una clase de nerviosismo que presagiaba algo bueno, al menos él se veía completamente feliz.

Poco antes de la media noche, el restaurante aún estaba rebosar, la noche era hermosa, el clima cálido y la compañía perfecta, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Ella reía de un comentario cuando el mesero les llevo una bandeja especial, la destapo, y con el champaña que bebía casi se atraganta, al ver ahí una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, levantó la vista para encontrarlo con una mirada sonriente y una sonrisa que derretía su corazón.

**-**¿Un obsequio Draco?**-** preguntó nerviosa.

**-**¿No lo imaginas?**-** Sintió que el aire le faltaba, que sus pulmones colapsarían si no se obligaba a respirar, pero cuando vio a Draco coger la cajita, y arrodillarse frente a ella, fue su corazón el que parecía querer detenerse.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?

Su vista se nublo, un sollozo lucho por escapar, pero lo guardo, no lo dejo exteriorizarse, Draco lo noto, pero simplemente sonrió, tomo su mano y con la mirada más intensa jamás puesta en ella, tomo aire y murmuro.

_(Desde Aquí pongan la canción Fascination)_

**-**Ashley. Tú no tienes idea, pero he querido preguntarte esto casi desde el momento en que nos conocimos.**-** Respiro Profundo **-**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**-** sonrió intensamente, Ashley intento hablar, pero las lágrimas le ahogaban, el sonrió un poco más, y se acerco hasta limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro **–**No, no quiero que llores… De hecho, no quiero que me contestes.

**-**Draco, Draco, yo…

**-**Shh…**-** susurro recargando su frente en la de ella, que se había inclinado **–**No Ashley… no es necesario que digas nada**-** su sonrisa se borro, pero la remplazó otra ligeramente triste **–**No tienes que explicarme nada**-** susurro mirándola a los ojos, y con aquella sonrisa que le rompía el corazón **-**Se tu respuesta**-** su voz se quebró, así que respiro profundo para componerse. **-**Pero… Aun así quería preguntarlo…**-** se apresuró al ver que ella iba a decir algo **-**Se, se que tienes a quien amar… Aquel con el que pasaras el resto de tu vida en unos días… El que robo tu corazón antes de darme cuenta que te perdía…**-** no despego su mirada de ella **-**Aquel, ese hombre que amas, me lo has repetido muchas veces… y no**-** susurro al ver que ella iba a hablar **-**No me molesta, de hecho, me hace feliz que tú lo seas…**-** le sonrió con sinceridad, pero aún con tristeza **-**Pero ésta propuesta… la que he hacer desde hace mucho tiempo… todo, esta noche, lo he planeado una y otra vez en mi cabeza por tantos años, que verlo hecho realidad**-** suspiro **-**Es gratificante... No te preocupes hermosa**-** acaricio su mejilla con ternura **-**Desde el principio sabía tu respuesta… Pero no quería callarme…**-** rió **-**Y quería soñar, vivir en una esplendida mentira por esta noche… imaginando que me has dicho sí…**-** Ashley no lograba detener sus lágrimas **-**Imaginando, que somos felices juntos…- se levanto suavemente, aun sosteniendo sus manos **-**Quiero esta noche para los dos…**-** la levantó, para dejarla frente a él **-**Porque para nosotros no hay un mañana…**-** susurro abrazándola por la cintura **-**Porque para nosotros no hay un después…**-** aferro su abrazo **-**Y porque te amo con todo mi ser…**-** susurro con la voz quebrada **-**Porque quiero que seas feliz…

La sostuvo en sus brazos ante la atónita mirada de las personas congregadas en el salón, todo se mantenía en silencio, de cierta forma, respetando el momento de esos desconocidos, compartiendo su dolor.

Solo fueron unos minutos que les parecieron horas…

**-**Ashley…**-** susurro Draco **-**¿Tú, me harás feliz esta noche?**-** volvió a susurrar.

-¿Qué esperas de mi Draco?- sollozo Ashley decidida.

Él sonrió.

**-**Bailar… Solo quiero bailar…- La tomo de la mano, y camino con ella hasta la pequeña pista de baile, donde aun con todos observando la triste escena... la pequeña orquesto toco una linda y agradable canción... _**Fascinación**_ **–**E imagina conmigo esta noche…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Listó. Súper corto, pero así la planee desde el principio. Esperó que les haya gustado, Ahora, es una nueva pareja, ¡Sí! Es que así la imagine, y no podía poner a Hermione porque… ¡No soporto separarla de Draco! Y este fic, así tenía planeado terminarlo.**

**Espero les haya agradado mi pequeño delirio, y para vean, trabajo en mis fics!!! En todos!!! Así que no me abandonen, yo no los he abandonado a ustedes! **

**Cuídense Mucho y miles de agradecimientos a aquellos que dejan review, es la inspiración de todo autor.**

**Y bueno, vale, también gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews, se les agradece igual el tiempo dedicado.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Ly Malfoy.**


End file.
